Modular tables are known and typically are constructed of a plurality of detachably connected modules to form a desired table. Examples of such tables are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,182,581; 6,497,184; 6,182,580; 6,000,343; and 5,794,545, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Such modular tables include individual sections that are moved into a desired configuration and may be joined together to form a conference table or the like.